Electronic devices and systems have made a significant contribution towards the advancement of modern society and are utilized in a number of applications to achieve advantageous results. Numerous electronic technologies such as digital computers, calculators, audio devices, video equipment, and telephone systems have facilitated increased productivity and reduced costs in analyzing and communicating data, ideas and trends in most areas of business, science, education and entertainment. These electronic devices often include processors that perform instructions included in software code. In some processing architectures software code is translated and/or optimized. However, translation and/or optimization procedures is typically a formidable task that is susceptible to errors and a high likelihood of producing incorrect translated and/or optimized versions of the instructions.